DATA AND OMICS SCIENCES CORE (DATAOmics) PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The primary objective of the Data and Omics Sciences Core (DATAOmics) is to assist the work of the Infection-Driven Malignancies Program for Advancing Careers and Translational Sciences (IMPACT), a cancer research partnership between the University of Puerto Rico (UPR) and the MD Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC), through an enhanced infrastructure to support IMPACT's research, education, and outreach activities, in quantitative analyses and scientific reporting. We propose to expand and strengthen the relationships between IMPACT and the UPR Comprehensive Cancer Center by establishing a formal unit to support their researchers and participants (undergraduate and graduate students) in areas such as biostatistics, epidemiology, bioinformatics and Omics sciences. DATAOmics capabilities will be enhanced, with respect to the previous Biostatistics, Epidemiology and Bioinformatics Core (BEBiC) in at least two ways: 1) the incorporation of a new investigator with experimental and analytical expertise in Omics sciences, particularly in next generation sequencing and mass spectrometry, and with wet lab experience, a dimension which is now of paramount importance in modern cancer research, particularly for Full Project A and Pilot Project A; and 2) by adding a small and fully dedicated computer server to DATAOmics, which will enhance our computational ability to undertake realistic bioinformatics and Omics problems and will enable participants to be trained in bioinformatics analyses. The overall goal of DATAOmics is to enhance the productivity of IMPACT's research projects through the provision of high-quality and timely biostatistics, data sciences, bioinformatics and Omics advice and consultancy at all stages of research. The specific aims of DATAOmics are: 1) Provide support and consulting on study design, data gathering and management, and statistical analysis to all research projects; 2) Increase cancer research capacity in design and statistical analyses in biostatistics, data sciences, bioinformatics and Omics through educational activities for our researchers and participants; and 3) Develop and apply innovative biostatistics and bioinformatics methodologies to the cancer research projects initiated by our researchers. DATAOmics will include two components: 1) Biostatistics and Data Science, and 2) Bioinformatics and Omics Sciences. The Biostatistics and Data Science component at UPR will have two statisticians and one epidemiologist dedicated to the methodological and statistical aspects of the research projects. MDACC will engage one senior biostatistician and one senior data analyst. The Bioinformatics and Omics Sciences components at UPR will have two bioinformaticians engaged in the bioinformatics facets of the projects in a broad sense (including: genomics, transcriptomics, pharmacogenomics, proteomics, epigenomics, metabolomics, lipidomics, and microbiomics), and MDACC will allocate one senior bioinformatician.